1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to biometric identification using bio signals, such as electrocardiogram (ECG) signals, and an artificial neural network, and more particularly, to biometric identification using bio signals and an artificial neural network, in which a living body is identified by extracting periodic signals from a bio signal detected from the living body, calculating a template value using the extracted periodic signals, and analyzing the calculated template value, and a computer-readable recording medium storing a computer program for executing biometric identification.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, authentication apparatuses are commonly used in various fields, such as the fields of finance, communications, and security. In particular, biometric identification apparatuses using the characteristics of various parts of the human body which cannot be lost or are less likely to be copied have become widespread in recent years.
Biometric identification apparatuses use various parts of the human body, such as the iris, fingerprints, the face, and the pattern of blood vessels on the back of the hand.
Iris identification apparatuses identify an individual based on the individual's iris, which is an organ controlling the amount of light incident on the retina, because people have irises with different shapes. However, conventional iris identification apparatuses may not be able to precisely identify an individual, especially when the individual blinks or moves his or her eyes. Further, conventional iris identification may be considerably affected by external illumination.
Fingerprint identification apparatuses identify an individual by processing an image of the individual's fingerprints and then analyzing the processed image. However, conventional fingerprint identification apparatuses may not be able to precisely identify an individual because of, for example, sweat or deformation of fingerprints.
Face identification apparatuses are not yet suitable for user authentication because they may incorrectly identify the face of an individual to be authenticated depending on the angle of the face, a facial expression, or the age of the individual to be authenticated, especially when there is an involuntary change in the facial expression of the individual to be authenticated.
Vein pattern identification apparatuses identify an individual by taking an image of the pattern of veins on the back of the hand using a contact-type infrared ray photographing device. However, it is difficult to standardize vein patterns and establish a database of the vein patterns.
An example of a biometric identification apparatus using bio signals, such as electrocardiogram (ECG) signals, is taught by T. W. Shen, W. J. Tompkins, and Y. H. Hu (“One-Lead ECG for Identify Verification”, Proceedings of the 2nd Annual Joint Conference of the IEEE Engineering in Medicine and Biology Society and the Biomedical Engineering Society, pp. 62-63, 2002). This biometric identification apparatus, however, does not take the characteristics of the waveform of an ECG signal peculiar to each individual but simply measures the distance between a plurality of feature points on the waveform of the ECG signal. Information regarding the individual obtained from the measured distance is limited and insufficient to identify the individual.
Another example of a biometric identification apparatus using ECG signals is taught by Lean Biel, Ola Pettersson, Lennart Philipson, and Peter Wide (“ECG Analysis: A New Approach in Human Identification”, IEEE Transactions on Instrumentation and Measurement, Vol. 50, No. 3, pp. 808-812, June 2001). This biometric identification apparatus also cannot provide sufficient information to identify and authenticate an individual.
Still another example of a biometric identification apparatus using ECG signals is taught by Masaki Kyoso and Akihiko Uchiyama (“Development of an ECG Identification System”, Proceedings of the 23rd Annual International Conference of the IEEE Engineering in Medicine and Biology Society, pp. 3721-3723). This biometric identification apparatus also cannot provide sufficient information to identify and authenticate an individual.